Radiocommunication networks were originally developed primarily to provide voice services over circuit-switched networks. The introduction of packet-switched bearers in, for example, the so-called 2.5G and 3G networks enabled network operators to provide data services as well as voice services. Eventually, network architectures will likely evolve toward all Internet Protocol (IP) networks which provide both voice and data services. However, network operators have a substantial investment in existing infrastructures and would, therefore, typically prefer to migrate gradually to all IP network architectures in order to allow them to extract sufficient value from their investment in existing infrastructures. Also to provide the capabilities needed to support next generation radiocommunication applications, while at the same time using legacy infrastructure, network operators could deploy hybrid networks wherein a next generation radiocommunication system is overlaid onto an existing circuit-switched or packet-switched network as a first step in the transition to an all IP-based network. Alternatively, a radiocommunication system can evolve from one generation to the next while still providing backward compatibility for legacy equipment.
One example of such an evolved network is based upon the Universal Mobile Telephone System (UMTS) which is an existing third generation (3G) radiocommunication system that is evolving into High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) technology. Yet another alternative is the introduction of a new air interface technology within the UMTS framework, e.g., the so-called Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology. Target performance goals for LTE systems include, for example, support for 200 active calls per 5 MHz cell and sub 5 ms latency for small IP packets. Each new generation, or partial generation, of mobile communication systems add complexity and abilities to mobile communication systems and this can be expected to continue with either enhancements to proposed systems or completely new systems in the future.
Building upon these systems, 3GPP Release 8 standardizes more of the LTE/Evolved Packet Core (EPC) systems and subsystems to include 3GPP and non-3GPP system access. To support this, the core network allows for either Proxy Mobile IP (PMIP) or GPRS Tunneling Protocol (GTP) to be used as the mobility protocol between gateways, e.g., Packet Data Network Gateway (PGW), Serving Gateway (SGW) and non-3GPP access gateways. These ongoing efforts to improve communication systems allow for the interoperability of the various generations of systems, and is fueled by both the increase of devices which can use these systems as well as the increase in services offered over these systems.
Accordingly, methods and systems for improving the efficiency of use for these communication systems are desirable.